A New Kind of Justice
by The Mystery of a Writer
Summary: When a new evil arises the League is forced to recruit and train young future heroes to counteract it. But with each teenager comes a different past. Can they learn to work with their mentors and figure out the evil before it's too late?no flames pleaseR
1. Decisions

**Hey! So I finally decided to start another story, don't worry I'm not done with the other one. But here's the new one I hope you like it.**

**I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

Each of the original seven Justice League members took a seat at Bruce Wayne's table where Alfred had shown them to sit and waited to begin the meeting. There was refreshments on the table and a couple picked up some. It was their annual meeting which, since being separate from top priority meetings throughout the year, was normally a time to propose new ideas and tell of things that are most likely going to be different that year. This meeting in particular was going to change that year drastically.

"Before we get to the ideas, is there any announcements that should be made?" Superman asked looking from one friend to the other. It was silent for a moment, so that the Green Lantern could gain his confidence before he was about to tell them the news. He cleared his throat and all eyes went to him.

"I have an announcement. I have to go to Oa for a day, to . . . pick up the new Green Lantern, I have been asked to train."

"whoa, GL! You're going to train someone, just like Kat trained you! Let's hope you don't get too attached this time. Hey, don't forget to say hi to her Kilowatt for me." Flash said with a laugh and shining smile.

"Did the guardians say why they wanted you to train a new Green Lantern?" the Martian Manhunter asked him, and he hesitated.

"Well, they said that it would be a learning experience for the both of us and that he may come in handy for the future . . ." Batman caught the words 'may come in handy for the future' and began to think seriously on what it meant. "and they said something about . . . Practice for possible future . . . Um," Stopping to choose his words carefully, John thought of what to end the sentence with. "Predecessors." Batman looked up from his musing to look at John's masked expression. Shayera coughed on her drink in shock, but didn't dare look at him in the eyes. The three of them knew exactly what he had meant by that, the others, not so much.

"That sounds good. Do you know anything about him?" Superman asked, oblivious to the hidden meaning. Lantern remained stern but let out a quiet sigh.

"Yes, I know he's a human-alien hybrid and that he is young, very young."

"How young?" Batman suddenly asked.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen!?" Almost the entire rest of the League shouted. John simply nodded.

"Interesting. I guess that brings up our next announcement. Superman?" Batman turned to the Man of Steel and waited for him to begin the explanation.

"There's a new enemy arising, were not quite sure what it is yet, but it seems to be targeting young metahumans or other kids capable of something of that sort."

"You mean, they've killed some already or are only still after them?" Shayera asked from the opposite side of the table.

"No, not killing, recruiting. More and more metahumans have gone missing only to be found two days later stealing different random items, and J'onn's confirmed that it's by free will. It just doesn't make any sense!"

"I agree. Unless they were being offered something or great worth, I doubt any of those children would commit such crimes. All that I have come into contact with come from broken lives." Said J'onn J'onzz with sympathy in his eyes.

"Which is exactly why we've come up with a plan to counteract this event." Batman said in his regular monotone voice.

"What did you have in mind?" Wonder Woman asked with a very interested and concerned facial expression.

"We think that we should start training younger newer heroes to become part of the Justice League." Superman said facing the rest of the founding members at the conference table.

"Do you mean training heroes like Kara." A stern but interested Green Lantern asked.

"I was thinking more of a full time training. A type of apprenticeship and everyone will have an apprentice to train."

"Wait, everyone? As in every costume working in this place?" Shayera Hol quickly said not holding back her surprise.

"Yes, everyone who's not still in their own training like Stargirl. What do you think?" The rest of them just looked at him.

"Exactly how young are these apprentices going to be?" Diana asked trying to keep a straight face. Superman was silent for a moment knowing that his co-workers probably wouldn't like his response.

"From ages 14 to 16-" He responded but was soon cut off with the surprised exclamation from almost everyone in the room besides the ones who had agreed on it already.

**"What!"**

"Your telling me we're going to have a bunch of young teenagers staying here! Are you crazy!" Green Lantern exclaimed once he got over the shock of the announcement.

"Yeah!" Flash shouted then added a couple seconds later. "I love it! I'm in!" The rest of them looked at him like he was out of his mind. "What? Superman said we needed young fighters, didn't he? Besides it could be fun." After this statement the others started to reconsider the proposal.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea and I wouldn't mind training a young teenager. I'm ok with it." Wonder Woman added kind of liking the idea but was still wondering how things would work out.

"I personally think the idea, if we put it into action is going to be hard and very annoying…" The others were starting to think the same until Batman continued. "But," Everyone stared at him as if he were about to break the world's greatest world record and it might as well have been for what he was about to say. "Clark is right. We do need younger heroes. We need young, quick strong able bodies to counteract this. Though it's a risky idea, they could come in handy in the future. Starting at that young age would also give us both the able bodies we need and a chance to train them from scratch unlike we were able to do with the members here. That's why I agreed."

They all stared again with their mouths open and then they voiced their choice.

"You have a point. I guess I'm in too. I already have a teenager to train." Green Lantern added.

"Okay, I guess I could put up with training a teenager." She said nonchalantly, hiding her true feeling about the situation.

"Then, since J'onn has already agreed to it earlier, I guess it's settled. I know this is going to be hard for everyone, but it's the only thing we can do to secure the Justice League in the future." Superman said, and all sighed not knowing how this would ever work out.

Eventually, they all nodded silently indicating they knew what had to be done.

"Alright then, let's start bringing in some apprentice candidates."

**So there's the first chapter. I'm going to update the next one with this one so that you can have something to go with it. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. A New Lantern

**Here's the next chapter I promised. Hope you like this one too.**

**I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE, SORRY!**

Collin Hathens waited for his new mentor to arrive. Going from finding a ring one day to joining the Green Lantern Corps. The next was a big jump for a fifteen year old, who, up until just recently, was nothing more than a young boy trying to make enough money for he and his mother. Now suddenly he was asked to take on the responsibility of providing protection not just for his own family, but a whole word, a solar system even. What if his new trainer didn't like him? What if he were to be sent back because he wasn't good enough. He stiffened his jaw and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming his nerves. What ever happened, he would get through it, just like he always had.

A Green Lantern only a few inches taller than Collin, came around the corner and walked towards him with a Guardian at his side. He wore no mask, had a beard and no hair, but didn't look too old either. Most of all, he was human. Collin new it had to be that one. He knew he would be getting a human Green Lantern to be trained on Earth, which was a big relief to him in the first place. He stood straight and firm awaiting his new mentor's approach.

The Green Lantern known as John Stuart rounded the corner to see a boy, a bit shorter than himself, standing near the end of the hall. The boy had brownish-red hair, and a good build, but what John noticed most was his eyes. They were a shining silver that when the light shone directly on them had a dark blue tint to it. This confirmed the boy's alien blood, John had never seen anyone on Earth with such eyes. John quickly noticed the kid's stature as he came nearer. He stood with his arms and fist at his side, a straight back, and a set expression of determination. _I like this boy already._ He thought as he came up face to face with his new apprentice.

"Collin Hathens?" He asked expectantly while extending his hand.

"Yes, sir." Collin answered and shook his hand.

"You've got a good firm grip there, kid. My name's John Stuart nice to meet you." Collin smiled at the welcome that John had just given.

"Nice to meet you too." Collin sighed inwardly when Stuart said nothing of his informal reply. He had heard of the man's past of being in the Marines but was unsure what he would be like. No matter, he would have put up with either a grumpy old man or a younger Marine anyway.

John Stuart nodded and started to fly toward the docking bay, Collin followed close behind, keeping his relaxed, content expression as he navigated the power of the ring with his mind.

"Do you live on Earth, Collin?" Stuart asked and Collin picked up his pace to fly beside him before he answered.

"Yes, Florida in the U. S., actually."

"That's interesting. I'm from Detroit, Michigan. I was born and raised there." Collin nodded realizing that John was now just blankly carrying on the conversation, as they past by the Memorial Hall and the tributes to the Green Lantern's who had given their lives for the Corps. Collin finally broke the silence.

"Did . . ." He stopped before continuing, again he wasn't sure how this man would react to different things, he hadn't even known him for more than five minutes. But what the heck? "Did you know any of them?"

John turned his head from the engraved walls to face the Colin. "Yes, I did. This isn't an easy job, Collin. You have to realize that there is great risks in doing what we do."

"I understand." The boy's smile turned into a flat expression of determination, his eyes burned with an understanding of the situation beyond his years. John let a small smile play across his lips, he really, really liked this kid. He turned back to the front as they entered another hall.

"Who do you live with on Earth, any family?" He continued the conversation.

"Yes, my mother, Ashton Hathens." A smile once again took over his lips as he thought of going home again.

"That's good. So, I heard you were part alien, is that true?" Stuart asked and Collin's smile immediately dropped and instead of relaxation in his body, he now stood stiffer than before. His pace slowed slightly, letting John take the lead.

"Yes, I am." He answered quietly and John glanced back to try and see the boy's face, surprisingly Collin could keep a good even face when he needed to.

"Do you have any alien traits? I noticed you have a different shade of eye color, does that come from that side?" Collin sighed at John's questions.

"Yes, they do and if you mean alien traits as in super-strength or x-ray vision, then no, I don't. Other than in appearance, I got nothing."

"What do you mean by 'in appearance'?"

"Like my eyes, along with sharper teeth." He answered reluctantly. Obviously this wasn't something he liked to boast about. John tried to catch a glimpse of his teeth but the boy kept his mouth shut. Their eyes met and John gave him a nod, letting him know that this would stay between the two, Collin responded with the same gesture. He then turned back to face the front.

"Which one in your family was the alien?" Collin didn't answer. Finally after a long silence he decided to reply.

"My dad." He said quietly. John glanced back to see his expression, but again there nothing more than a mask of emotions.

"Would I know him by any chance? By Justice League relations?"

"No . . . no, I don't think so." Colin answered quietly, remembering the past.

He stared at the stars out the window beside him with sad, unknowing eyes. John decided to drop the conversation and continue in silence. It was fine with Collin, it would give him time to think. Think of everything in his past and everything yet to come.

**So there it is Chapter two. I've already got ch. 3 and 4 ready so as soon as I get some reviews I'll put it up!**


	3. Reluctant to Fly

**hey so here's chapter three, I couldn't wait any longer. And thanks to Mischief for reviewing, you did great for your first one, and thanks to Leya Gecko too. Your questions will all be answered later on in the story. and thanks to anyone else whose read my story.**

Crystal Rost paced in the alleyway of two abandoned buildings at 8:00 in the morning. She had a hawk resting on her shoulder, which every few minutes would tug on her dark brown almost black hair trying to get her to look in the other direction, for across the street there was a building on fire. It was a nasty fire with fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances surrounding the building with their sirens pounding into Crystal's head. She wanted to block out the noise, but she knew she couldn't do it. She knew she wouldn't have been able to anyway.

"I know it's there, Storm! I already told you I can't go in there, I won't. I told myself I wouldn't use them! Besides, the buildings surrounded by cops and trucks, there's no way in." She spoke to the bird while petting his soft white feathery chest and as if it understood her, it made a soft shrill while pointing it's head toward the roof of the fiery building.

"No, I won't do it." The bird soon replied with a frustrated look in its eyes and some squawks.

"Oh shut up, you know I wouldn't let anyone die like that…and look there's plenty of cops and fire trucks, they don't need me." She replied as if she understood the bird and again it replied as if they were holding a conversation.

"Look, that time was different, those cops were stupid! They didn't even carry guns in with them!" The bird finally looked away from her and pointed its head at the building as if in urgency and made another soft shrill.

"Fine I'll go, but you fly to the top of this building and wait for me there." At her stern orders Storm flew up into the morning sky.

Crystal ran across the street to the building next to the one on fire. She went around it to the side farthest away from the fire and walked up to the ladders leading to the roof. Without hesitation she climbed up to the roof and walked to the other side nearest to the fire. She peered over the edge and watched as the firemen tried to put it out. She then leaned her head in closer and listened. Her powerful ears allowed her to hear everything, even from the top of a five story building.

"Sir, there's a girl trapped in the building." Came the voice of one of the fireman.

"Do we know where?" Said the very stern voice of a heavily dressed fireman, probably the captain.

"Somewhere on the fifth floor.."

"Then get the ladder going!"

"Yes, sir!"

That's all she needed to hear. She leaned back from the wall and took a deep breath.

"_Oh Storm you featherhead! I bet he knew all along that there was someone trapped in there. Fire and feathers don't mix! Oh well, better go now before I freak out."_

With a noise much like a hawk's and a burst of light, Crystal had powered up. She stood tall and ready for anything, and on her back were two golden brown wings. She rustled her wings and within not a moments time leaped of the building. She flew to the other building and crashed through a fifth floor window.

Now that she was inside she stood up straight and with her fiery golden eyes looked around the burning room in search of the child. She walked through the room lifting things and most of all being careful not to let her wings catch fire. Soon enough she found the girl and just in time too. Crystal quickly picked up the coughing, crying child and searched for a way out. Luckily the firemen's captain had made it up to a window with the ladder. She ran toward the window dodging burning wood and furniture. She quickly handed the girl to the captain.

"Thank you! Do you need to come with me too?" He shouted over the roar of the flames. Crystal quickly stepped back making sure to hide her wings behind her back. Then yelled back.

"I'll be fine! Just take her to safety."

The fireman hesitated and nodded then started down the ladder. When he was out of sight, she coughed and turned around heading toward the other end of the building. Once there she broke through the door to the roof and rested there.

She breathed heavily and let the cool morning air cool and calm her down. She slowly got up and walked to the edge of the burning building. No one was looking, this was the perfect time to fly across the street. So, she leaped off the building and quickly flew to the other building where she was supposed to meet Storm. The winged girl landed softly on the roof and faced the fire. She smirked, _And Storm thought I couldn't do it._

Crystal Rost, the girl who now had wings, turned around and what do you know, she bumps into none other than the Dark Knight himself. She quickly stepped back in surprise, but soon hid her emotions in a stern emotionless face.

"Are you Crystal Rost?" He asked. She crossed her arms.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you are then you have a chance to be accepted at an audition to become a Justice League apprentice. So are you or are you not Crystal Rost because this is wasting my time?" Batman said in his normal monotone voice. She turned to look him in the eye. She stood there for a moment not even a bit scared and then answered.

"Well, tell me exactly what this apprenticeship thing is. I thought 15yr. olds weren't aloud to join the Justice League."

"You aren't exactly joining the League, you're just training to become a hero, and eventually join. You may never even get accepted anyway." Batman said calmly and with a little amusement in his voice. No one, especially a kid, had ever talked to him long enough to actually engage in a conversation besides his three old sidekicks. Yet, here this 15-year-old girl wasn't even in the slightest scared of him.

Storm came and landed on her shoulder as she started pacing. She put her hand to her chin as if she was thinking.

"Hero huh? . . . Then no, I'm not Crystal Rost." She said with sarcasm in her voice then turned to face the superhero. "I guess your going to have to look for her somewhere else, because there's no one here who can be a hero."

"Fine." Batman turned to leave, but glanced back and said, "But if you'd like you could check the place out and if you don't like it then I'll be happy to bring you back here." He suggested.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"A couple days until the auditions are done."

"Mm. Alright fine, but I'm not making any promises to stay."

"Fine"

Crystal held Storm in both hands and Batman came and stood next to her. In a moment both were teleported to the watchtower leaving behind the burning building and the fresh morning breeze.

**I have the next two chapters typed up already so all I'm waiting for is reviews. A lot of reviews! Tell me how I did, what I should change, or whats wrong with it or whatever. Thanks.**


	4. A Chance at a Future

**This chapter's a little shorter but still a good one. Thanks to all who are review and reading this. Enjoy reading!**

The rain slowly came down on the ruins of the Powler home. Katie Powler's nimble body sat on the scorched porch holding a dark umbrella tightly with her fingers. She watched the rode for any sign of anything as she waited for someone to come pick her up. Tears came to her eyes as she looked behind her at her old home. If only it had rained the day of the fire. Getting lost in old memories, she finally heard the beeping of a taxi that was stopped in front of the home.

"Sorry I'm late. Ok, miss, get your bags it's time to go. I have to get you to the St. Paul orphanage by six." A kind old country cab driver called to her from the car.

She nodded silently and picked up her dampened bags which were lying next to her. It was just a couple of bags and a book bag. It wasn't much since the fire had destroyed mostly everything. She slowly walked down the steps, but stopped to look back at the old house one last time.

Katie Prowler was a very smart and beautiful girl. She was sixteen and had light brown hair like her father and bright green eyes like her mother, though both had passed away in the fire only a week ago. Since that day everything had changed and would continue to change. She use to be top student, with great friends, and a supporting family, but all of that was going to be taken away. Even with her abilities she had gotten by. How would she be able to conceal them now?

Her school and friends were now going to be much farther away.

Her possessions, even her pets, were destroyed in the fire.

Her home was destroyed as well.

Her family was now dead and gone.

Her entire life, all that she had known, was now gone.

How could she live like that? How could she live in a place that she didn't care for or want? How could she manage to hide everything she was, everything she could be?

So many 'how's' swamped her mind that she had to take a deep breath before she could think again. She let the tears fall this time as she said goodbye to her past and walked down the steps to her future.

Katie wiped her eyes then stopped half way down the steps. She felt something, someone, other than the man in front of her. Someone strong and dignified. Someone that needed to tell her something. That needed to tell her . . . . . Katie Powler whirled around abruptly, just in time to see Wonder Woman land on the brick steps.

"Are you Katie Powler?" Wonder Woman asked with a smile. Katie just nodded. What could she say? She was shocked, and not just because Wonder Woman was standing in front of her but for what she was about to say. Katie knew exactly what words would come out of her mouth just by looking into her eyes and she couldn't wait for them to be spoken.

"Yes, I would like to try out to be a Justice League apprentice." She said quickly and quietly letting out her beautiful voice with a smile on her face. She hadn't said a word since her parents died. Wonder Woman laughed as she remembered all the times J'onn had come and answered her questions before they had even escaped her lips.

"I heard you could read minds, so I came to ask you about it." Diana said sweetly, Katie's power wasn't the only thing she had heard about. For the first time in her life Katie was actually thankful to have her powers.

"You'll have a room and food, but I can't guarantee that you'll be able to stay." She continued. Katie understood and nodded. She wouldn't let it hinder her excitement. She would finally have a chance to show her worth. "Ok then, grab your bags and we can leave for the Watchtower." Wonder Woman said then turned to the shocked cabby. "Don't worry sir I've already spoke to the orphanage and she's free to come with me."

"Yes, miss. Um, uh, I'm sure you'll take good care of her." He said stuttering a bit and speaking in a strong country accent. He gave her a polite nod and got into his cab and drove off as quick as he could.

"Well, he was a nice man." Diana commented with a smile and Katie simply nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Katie responded with a slight smile on her face and in an instant they teleported to the tower.

**That was chapter four, tell me how I did! I have more written already, I'm just waiting for some reviews!**


	5. Moving Past the Past

**Here's chapter 5! I've been doing pretty good with this story, I've updated almost everyday. Thanks for those who reviewed and please keep reading!**

Nick Talsome stood looking out the large window in the Watchtower. Sounds of working Justice League members such as Mr. Terrific, Steel, and Captain Atom came from behind him along with the sounds of new teenage metahumans arriving every minute. He glared out at a nearby star.

Why him? Why had he been chosen?

In all his years of living on the streets of Gotham, he never expected to be here. Well, at least not for this reason, maybe for criminal reasons in the least, but never this. He wasn't even hero material. He had no powers, and a criminal record. He had worked with some of the worst mob bosses and criminals in the area, so why had he been chosen? Why had he even agreed to come?

When Nick had first heard of the 'new guy' and his interest in 'enthusiastic teens', he was quite interested. Of course he had to deal with his current job until he would get up that high, but he never expected him to ask of him so soon. When he had gotten the message, Nick had pondered it for hours, and finally on unknown circumstances said no. That's when the trouble started. Being chased from place to place isn't all that great. Is that why he had excepted the offer to join the League? He was fifteen for goodness sake, of course someone his age would love to join the JL to get away from that creep, but then again this was Nick Talsome. Nick never ran from anything.

As he pondered these things, he heard someone come and stand beside him. The boy now standing beside him, staring out the window, had brownish-red hair and unusual silver eyes. He looked about the same age as Nick, and glowed green with a Green Lantern outfit and ring. It was obvious to now to Nick who he was. He looked at him.

"Green Lantern's new apprentice?" Nick asked nonchalantly. The other boy nodded.

"Collin Hathens." The boy introduced himself and shook Nick's hand.

"Nick Talsom." Nick said.

"So, did you just come?" Collin asked him.

"No, Hawkgirl brought me in around two or three hours ago." Nick answered while moving his medium length black hair out of his dark brown eyes.

"You must've been one of the first then. That's cool." Nick just nodded to Collin's statement, then seeing the boy's quiet but strong stature as he looked out the window, decided to open up a little more.

"I've met some heroes already, but something's bothering me." Nick said, now showing a very thoughtful expression.

"What's that?"

"The League is willingly opening their doors to a bunch of teenagers, and they all seem reluctant to say why."

"I heard it had to do with some new villain using teenagers as his main weapon. I don't know what that means for us though. GL hasn't said how the League was going to use us." Collin, who had obviously been filled in a bit more, answered.

Nick held back an oncoming shiver, now he really didn't want to be here. There was plenty of people here who could easily find out about his criminal relations and ask him about the 'new guy' on the streets, but would he answer? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on Collin's words. The words '_how the league was going to __**use**__ us'_ stuck in his head. That statement didn't sound right to him.

"Still, their hiding something and it doesn't seem right."

"Your not a conspiracy theorist like the Question are you?" Nick glared at Collin for a moment then turned back to look at earth.

"No, I'm not a conspiracy theorist, but I can tell when something's wrong."

"Is that like your power, knowing when something is wrong?"

"I don't have any powers." After Nick said this there was a silence then Collin finally spoke.

"No powers, huh. That's cool." Nick looked at Collin questionably and a little mad.

"Cool? You think having no powers is cool? Do you even have powers?" Nick asked angrily. Collin lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, calm down. I meant it as a complement. And actually if not for this ring, I wouldn't have any powers." After Collin spoke, Nick let the fire in him calm a bit before he spoke.

"At least you have something."

"You have something. Something that you have to have more of than any super powered hero. Courage and persistence. That's why I think having no powers is cool." Collin said with a very serious tone. Nick nodded. He had never thought of it that way, but he contained his thoughts and feelings for later when he could think to himself.

Both boys stared out the window engrossed in their own thoughts. A long silence followed before either of them spoke.

"The earth looks so much nicer when your not on it." Collin pointed out.

"You said it. It's a lot different when you don't have to experience all the war and hate down there." Nick added and Collin nodded. Both of them continued to look out the window before Collin sighed softly and spoke.

"Well, I guess that's why people who want to help out the world are here. To bring this picture down there."

Nick quickly turned his head to look at Collin. Collin was still staring out the window and didn't notice Nick staring at him. Was that it? Was that why he had chosen to stay? To bring some relief to a world without any. So that they wouldn't end up homeless and corrupted like himself. As he looked back out the window and at the large blue marble earth, he got his answer. Yes, that's why he wanted this. He had always wanted it, and now he had his chance.

**So, how did you like it? Tell me and review . . . I'm working on the next one right now but I'll be done with it soon and might update tomorrow or the next so keep reading and enjoy!**


	6. A Place to Rest My Head

**Just like I promised here's the next one! Chapter 6! have fun reading!**

**i-do-not-own-ANYTHING!!**

"Bethany! Get to you room and get dressed, the buss will be here any minute!" Bethany cringed at the squeaky voice of their 'Aunt' Marcie. The old woman had a scowl on her face, and she looked about ready to kill.

Beth nodded and quickly ran down the hall to her room. She slowly sat down on her bed and stared at the floor. Why had she been put with _this_ lady of all people? She was suppose to be an old friend of her parents, but Bethany had her doubts.

Her younger brother Carson, interrupted her thoughts as he solemnly entered her room. She studied him closely. His short and thin body showed no strength whatsoever, he looked nearly twelve, when he was really fourteen. Bethany shook her head as she thought about it, but she knew that, that little body had speed built up in it . . . A lot of speed. 'The pour boy just needs to eat more,' was always her first thought but she quickly dismissed it. He ate enough already. Even if that was so, she had never seen him so sad in his life. He came and sat by her on the bed, showing his sorrow with his slumping shoulders.

"Beth . . ." He said quietly then looked up at her. "I miss him." The words hit her hard. It had been at least a couple weeks since the incident and she had tried to put it out of her mind. But the story never seemed to go, and even now she could recall that entire morning . . .

_Carson and Bethany Follter sat across from their uncle at the table finishing up their breakfast. The minute the bowl of cereal was set in front of the fourteen year old boy, it was gone. In a moment's time Carson had gobbled down the entire thing._

"_Mm, you put extra sugar, didn't you, Uncle Perry?" He asked quickly then before the man could answer, he let out a large burp. His sister Bethany hit him in the arm._

"_Ew, your so rude!" Bethany exclaimed. Though her brother was one of the most annoying boys she had ever known, they were closer than most siblings. If Carson got himself into trouble, like he always did, his fifteen year old sister was there to help him._

"_Yeah, and you hit so hard I think you just broke my arm!" He said while rubbing his arm and putting on a mock expression of pain._

"_So?"_

"_So! So why is my eating so fast rude!"_

"_That's not why I said you were rude! You're being rude when you burped!"_

"_Well-" Carson was interrupted when Uncle Perry stood up abruptly from his chair. His very thin grey and white hair and bright blue eyes looked very different from his niece ad nephew's blond hair and brown eyes, but as he stood up and stared at them angrily, all countenance of an old man left him and all that was left was a harsh wise man._

"_Look you two, I'm tired of your bickering! I know being siblings, it's fun for you but right now I just need some peace and quiet right now. I have a _killing _headache, so could you please keep the noise down?" They both nodded and ended with a 'yes Uncle,' and left the room to get ready for school._

_Once they were near the front of the house, they looked at each other with a smile on their faces, then burst into laughter._

"_I heard that!" Their Uncle shouted from the other room with a little mirth in his voice, which only made them both laugh even more. Finally, when the laughter died down, Carson spoke._

"_Hey, Beth, you wanna race to school?" Carson said with excitement in his voice._

"_Oh, you know you would just wi-" This time Bethany was the one interrupted by a noise made by Uncle Perry, but this time it wasn't something they would ever want to hear._

_A loud crash came from the kitchen where they had just eaten. They both went quickly to the other room to find Uncle Perry, on the floor, barely breathing. Bethany immediately rushed to his side._

"_Uncle Perry! Carson quick call an ambulance!" Carson dashed over to the phone and called 911, while Bethany stayed next to her uncle._

"_Be-Beth . . ." Perry grasped Bethany's sleeve still trying to get out labored breaths._

"_I'm right here Uncle, you don't have-" He interrupted her as he spoke._

"_It's-it's under the . . . The lartenen belt." His last words were garbled as he slowly lost all life within him. His head rolled to the side and his hand fell limp against her arm._

"_Uncle?" She whispered, but she knew it was over. "Uncle! Uncle, please no! No!" She screamed as tears began to stream down her cheeks. _

_She grasped the old man's hand and cried. She looked up to see that Carson had dropped the phone and now stood near her just staring at the body, just staring. What could he do? He fell on his knees beside her as the tears began to flow. As the sound of ambulances rang in the back of their minds, Bethany pulled her younger brother in her arms, and together they cried together for the loss of their only family left._

Bethany sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. She still remembered. How could she forget? She turned to see tears in Carson's eyes as well, and she knew that he had just played it over in his mind.

"I miss him too, Car." She said softly and he couldn't help but let a smile slip with the sound of his old nickname. He nudged her softly.

"Hey, didn't I say not to call me a car anymore." He said with laughter in his voice. She couldn't help but smile at seeing his large shining grin again.

"So . . ." She began to float a couple inches off the ground. Yes, flying was her gift, and she loved it. There were many times where she almost got caught doing it too, but she didn't care; she would do it anyway.

"You wanna race to school?" Carson finished her sentence for her with a even bigger smile growing.

"Oh, you know you would just win."

"Oh, come on! Your faster when you fly!"

"Your fast enough yourself!"

"Not as fast as Flash! By the way did you see him on the news yesterday? He was awesome!" Carson retorted with excitement building up.

"No I didn't, and you always think Flash is awesome."

"So?"

"So . . .?"

"So . . . Ready, set, go!" Carson shouted and they both bolted down the hall in a rush. Just as they got to the door they slammed into the last person they expected to see, and running into this person nearly through them against the opposite wall.

"Ouch! What did we hit? A plane?" Carson said sarcastically as he got up off the floor to stand by his sister who had already gotten up.

"Close, very close." She responded not looking at him.

"What do you mean clo-" Carson stopped in mid sentence as he saw who now stood in front of him. His mouth was just to busy hanging open to finish his sentence. As soon as his jaw was hinged he spoke.

"Whoa! Superman!"

"Are you Bethany and Carson Follter?" Superman said with a smile, as he chuckled inwardly at Carson's reaction.

"Yeah, we are. Um, did we do something wrong . . . Superman?" Bethany asked trying her best to be calm.

"No, but you have been chosen to be able to audition to be a Justice League apprentice. You'll be able to stay in the watchtower and you'll train to become a hero. I met your guardian outside, she said it was fine. But if you don't make it you'll have to come back. Are you willing to try it out?" Superman asked them kindly, in his boy scout kind of way.

All of this sounded wonderful to the two teenage met humans. A chance to get away from this place and be able to live somewhere, where there wasn't an angry woman yelling at you 24/7. Even more, they could become heroes, that's all Carson and Bethany had ever dreamed of, which of course is what led to their answer.

"Yes!" Both answered.

"Alright then, let's go." He told them then told Mr. Terrific they were ready. Just before they were about to be transported to the watchtower, Carson couldn't help but ask one last thing.

"Could we really become heroes?"

"Yes, if you get through the auditions, and your training, you could be."

**So tell me how I did with this one! I don't have anymore written right now so it might be a couple days before I update, but I WILL! So, just review and we'll see.**


	7. Forget the Money

**Here's the next chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long. This week has been really busy for me. But here it is!**

Jonathon Calasor walked down the street in the cool air of the mid-morning business hours. His hands involuntarily slid into his empty pockets, which only reminded him of his current trouble. _Money. It's always money. _As that thought came to mind, he sighed; it really was always about money. Money was the whole reason why his parents had kicked him out in the first place. His large, muscle powered shoulders slumped. He could still hear their biting words ring in his ears.

"_Jon! If you're too weak to take the risk for the money, then you're too weak to stay in this house and be a part of this family!" _Jon gritted his teeth. Too weak, they had said. He could pick up a truck going at full speed, but now they were calling him weak?

He looked up as he came to a stop at the front of the large city bank. His hands, now outside his pockets, clenched into fists. So many years of "_taking from the rich and giving to the poor,"_ as his parents had called it, drew him towards the building. It was like an unwanted addiction. A drug just swaying in front of him waiting to be used again. Jon turned his head. He had promised himself, no more. He walked on pushing the thought of money out of his head.

Jon rubbed the shaggy black hair on his head trying to come up with someone who might let a sixteen-year-old x-criminal into their home. Just as he came up with the conclusion that there was no one he heard a scream to his right, coming from the street adjacent to the one he was on. Out of curiosity, he ran around the corner quickly, to see a woman on the ground. He ran to her.

"Are you all right? What happened?" He asked quickly, his voice low and serious, though there was no mistake of excitement in his voice.

"That man stole my purse!" She shrieked while pointing towards a man dressed in black running in the opposite direction. A hint of overflowing excitement was in Jon's hazel eyes. Finally there was something for him to do.

He took off after the man in black. As he ran towards him an array of thoughts ran through his head. _Who is this guy? Probably just a common thief, he doesn't seem to know any tricks. He can't run very fast. He looks skinny, I could probably throw him a few yards. If he tries to loose me I can probably cut through main street and meet him on the other side. Why a purse? I always wondered why I was asked to steal purses. How much money is in a purse anyway? _Adrenaline rushed through his body and pumped him faster. This was what his entire life was about, the excitement and rush that comes with danger and risk. That's all he had ever known since he was a little boy.

Continuing to follow the man in black, they both turned into a dark alley, a few blocks from where the woman was. Keeping his footsteps light and quiet, he turned the corner unnoticed. He crept quietly behind a large city trash bin, just barely hiding his muscular frame. He watched as the man began to head towards the door on an abandoned building. If he didn't do something now, the man would get away.

"Hey, you over there! Stop!" Jon shouted. At first the man seemed startled as if he had been caught until he realized it was just a kid, or so he thought. "I would return that purse if I were you."

"Why? What could you do to me, your just a kid." The man replied then started trying to break the lock on the door.

Jonathon Calasor smiled. Just at that moment two things happened. One the man had unlocked the door but was to busy stepping away from it and staring at the kid to run inside. Two the reason why he was starring at Jonathon was because he had just lifted a huge trash bin above his head and looked poised to throw it. A moment later the bin had soared throw the air and had landed right in between the man and the door. Jonathon walked slowly toward the shocked man who was now cowering in a corner, trying to load his gun. He picked him up by his shirt collar with one hand and looked him in the eye. His other hand was in a fist and in a position ready to punch the man if needed.

"Now are you going to return that purse like a good person I know you are . . ." Jon heard the sound of police cars coming down the street and for the first time his smile widened when he heard it. "or do things have to get ugly?"

"H-Here, take it!" He threw the purse into Jon's hands. Jon dropped him on the ground and the man took off in a frantic run, only to get cut off by two police cars. Jon brushed his hands together.

"Well that takes care of that problem."

Jonathon clutched the purse in his hands and crept quietly around the corner past the police. Luckily for him they were too busy with the thief to notice him. He briskly walked toward where he had first seen the woman. Now only one corner away, he stopped as a thought came to mind. There was bound to be money in this purse, and even if the police never found it they would blame the man of hiding it. Jon could keep it all to himself. He looked down at the black bag he held and swallowed a lump in his throat. Just one hundred dollars and his parents were bound to give him a second chance. What if there wasn't one hundred in there? Every little bit would still help though. He began to slowly unzip the purse.

"Jonathon Calasor?" A strong stoic male voice came from behind him. He quickly pulled his hand away from the purse and turned around. What he saw shocked him. The Green Lantern was standing in front of him with an eyebrow raised. He swallowed a lump in his throat; had the Lantern come to arrest him?

"Yes?" Jon said and managed to keep his voice level and calm.

"You did a good job back there, kid." Lantern said and looked at the purse. "Are you going to return that?" Jon's eyes fell upon the bag then he quickly looked back up at the hero.

"Yeah, of course." The two of them turned the corner to see the woman talking to a police officer. Jon slowly walked up keeping his face low. "Um, excuse me, I think this is yours." The lady turned to him and smiled as she took the bag out of his hands.

"Oh, thank you so much! I'm so glad you found it, you have know idea how much money I could have lost!" _No, I don't. _Jonathon thought after she spoke. But still, it felt good to do something right for a change. It made him feel good. In fact it made him feel so good he forgot all about the money.

"Jonathon, right?" Lantern said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jon turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I've come to tell you, that you've been chosen to try out to become a Justice League apprentice."

**So that was ch. 7! please review and tell me what you think! hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more this week.**


	8. It Begins

**Hey you guys! I'm trying to update once a day again, though I doubt I'll be on time every time, but oh well. Thanks for all the reviews and for the readers, I'm glad you guys are still reading this. Anyway, here's the next chapter enjoy!**

(15 hours since the first teenager brought in)

Everyone had been gathered to the watchtower's main room for their instructions. There was exactly 299 super powered teenagers in the room, not including the new Lantern. When the League had heard the number of kids with super powers they were shocked at the large number. Superman soon stepped up to the platform that they had built for this new development.

"The Justice League once came together for the good of mankind to help the people, protect the people, and even befriend some of the people. We faced a lot of things over the past couple years as a large team, and many of us, I know for myself personally, learned more about our weaknesses then any other time before, but we also learned our strengths. I believe one of those strengths was having someone to back you up in times of need and backing others up in their times of need. Though some of us would rather fight alone, they wouldn't pass up the chance to help others. That is exactly the choice we have given each of you and you have readily excepted the challenge.

A new villain has risen that has caused us to realize the importance of this growing generation in the world today: your generation of super powered beings. You have abilities that know one else your age has, and though it may seem discouraging at times, it is a great gift and deserves to be used for good. The choices you make regarding your life and your gifts will affect the future of your lives as well as the Earth's. That is the very reason why this villain has taken advantage of other teenagers as yourself.

Now we are doing the same and trying to convince as many of you as possible to resist him. But we not only want to discourage him by convincing you, we want to make an attack that will bring this person to justice at all costs. There are exactly 299 of you here today. We need the strongest there is, exactly 53 of the strongest among you. We will have different tests and trials to find those 53, and whoever can make it to the end will be excepted. But no pressure, if you make the right choices and are destined to be one of those 53, you'll find the strength needed. Right now, you'll need to get all the rest you can for the competitions tomorrow, so I would like all of you to head to the six tables, the three on either side of me, to get your room number and your team number. Once you have done that there will be Leaguers at the beginning of each hallway to show you which way to your rooms. I hope you all will actually get some sleep tonight." Superman's strong voice carried over the crowd with seriousness in every word, but a smile on his face. He stepped down as kids began to rush to the tables on either side of the stage.

Collin Hathens, standing next to his teacher the Green Lantern, listened intently to Superman's announcement. When he got to the part about needing 53 apprentices, Collin's eyes narrowed. That number didn't sound right to him. After Superman was done, he turned towards the Lantern for an answer to his questions.

"I thought you said there was only 40-45 Justice League members, not fifty-three." John Stuart turned to look at his new apprentice.

"Some might have to have two." He answered with an unchanged expression.

"Why?" Collin answered expectantly.

"That's just the number we decided on." He answered with a shrug, and Collin knew that he was going to get no more out of him about the Leagues reasons for doing things. So he merely looked at the rushed teenagers.

"I'll probably end up with two apprentices . . . Unless you make the top fifty-three." GL said unrepentantly, and Collin whipped his head around in shock.

"What! You want me to try out? Why?" He retorted, forgetting to keep his relaxed expression, showing his shock and anger. His eyes accordingly glinted red and purple, but only for a moment so that it was almost unnoticeable. Not having to try out was one of the reasons why he was glad that he was already chosen to be GL's apprentice.

"Yes, because you're already from Earth, I don't want to have to train two teenagers full time, and you have to stay in the watchtower so it would be easiest for you to just get a room with the others." Stuart said with an eyebrow raised in response to Collin's attitude. He hadn't noticed his eyes, of course. "And I would work on my attitude if I were you." Collin's eyes went wide and his eyes dropped to the floor, realizing his mistake.

"You're right, I'm sorry." After a moment of silence he looked up to see a half-smile forming on the Green Lantern's face. John placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about, kid. You've got a lot of brains and spunk, I like that about you. Just don't go to headstrong on me." Collin couldn't help but smile at John's comment. "Now go get your room and team number." He pushed him off towards that direction.

The young Lantern smiled as he glanced back at his mentor. Even if he had to go through the entire competition, he would be alright.

/NGJ\

Katie Prowler stood in line for her room and team number. She held her arms close to her body as people, all around her age, pushed and shoved around her. As she looked around at her surroundings, she marveled at all the different kinds of powers there was: some with phasing or shape-changing abilities, some with hot breath that could catch a house on fire, some with flight abilities, and even some with spikes all along their body. She shook her head. How was she ever going to be able to do this? Just as she was deep in her thoughts, she felt a hard shove to her side as someone pushed her out of line, again. There were sounds of "move out of the way" or "get to the back of the line" and others as people angrily pushed her to the ground. She fell with a grunt.

"Hey, she was in line first! Let the lady through!" A boy, muscular and tall, said with a demanding voice. In immediate response, kids began to move out of the way allowing him to make his way to her. He stretched out his hand kindly. "Hey, are you okay?"

Katie smiled and took his hand as she nodded. He helped her get back into line before he spoke again.

"Hey, sorry about that, people can get kind of crazy when their excited. I know how they feel. My name's Jonathon." He said extending his hand. She took it and shook his hand. As she did she stared at him in the eyes, deciding in her mind whether or not to read his. She finally chose not to. Thought she rarely trusted anyone without a mind check first, he seemed nice enough to her. At her delay, Jon stared at her questionably.

"Can you talk? No offense, I was just wandering if-"

"Yes, I can talk. My name's Katie, it's nice to meet you." She answered shyly but kept a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile himself. Katie turned around, as it was now Katie's turn to get her number.

"Name?" The hero known as Mr. Terrific asked her as he looked at the computer screen in front of him.

"Katie Prowler." She said quietly. He tap the screen a couple times.

"Ok, tell me if this is right.

Katie Prowler-

Gender-Female;

Eye Color-Green;

Hair Color-Light Brown;

Age- Sixteen;

Abilities-Mind Reading,

is that all correct?" She nodded. "Alright your on team two, room 58. Here's your ID card, make sure not to loose it." Mr. Terrific handed her the ID that he had just gotten from the computer and directed her towards the hallway to her room. As she began to leave, Jonathon called after her.

"I guess I'll see you around! I hope you make it in the top fifty-three!" She sent him a smile and a wave then continued on her way with one more thought on her mind. _I hope I make it too._

**Well there it is, please review and tell me how I did!**


	9. Rooms 58 & 26

**Hey so here's the next chapter of ths story, and yeah I know I haven't updated in a month. But here's the next chapter! I'll try to write and update faster but with school and stuff I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I hope very very soon. So, thanks to all who are reading this.**

Chrystal Rost walked quietly behind Black Canary with the group of girls heading to their rooms. She looked around, observing the area around her. The part of the tower where they were seemed newer, as if it were just built for this occasion.

"Room 56 and 57." Black Canary stated as they stopped in front of two more doors, one to their right and one to their left. The one on the right was marked with a 56 on it. One girl left the small crowd and walked to the door. Canary nodded reassuringly and the girl slid her ID card through the scanner and entered the room to meet a couple more girls inside. After a short pause, to see if there was anyone else, they continued on their way.

Chrystal shook her head, she was having serious doubts about this place. Becoming a hero was one thing, but sharing a room with two or three other girls, that she didn't know, was just as bad. She would try it for one night, and the tryouts tomorrow then if everything was going horribly wrong she would skip out on this chance. Chrystal, or Chris as she liked to be called, wasn't known for backing out of anything, but she assured herself that this was different. This wasn't some fight that she had once again gotten herself into, this wasn't some disaster that she had caused and once again had to fix it on her own, . . . No, this was a test to see her worth, this was a chance to show them that she wasn't a monster. She remembered what her brother had said to her a little over three years ago. . .

_Jason's breath came out heavy as he held up his fists and looked at his twelve year old little sister. "We're too deep in this now. We can't get out of it without a fight. Are you going to back out of this, Chris, and leave me here? Or are you gonna keep digging, keep digging for what you know is right?" _Chrystal's eyes narrowed. She was determined to keep going, for her brother.

"Keep going and keep digging." She said under her breath, lower than a whisper to herself and her courage heightened. She glanced up to see Storm gliding above her, hidden by the shadows. At least she wouldn't be completely alone.

"Room 58 and 59." Black Canary announced and Chrystal took a deep breath, before stepping out of the crowd.

She glanced to the side and saw another girl step out as well. She had green eyes and light brown hair. Chris wondered if she was in the same room as her. As they both walked towards room 58, she got her answer. Chris slid her ID in the scanner and the door slid open to reveal a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Chrystal turned to the girl beside her and nodded for her to go in first, while Storm flew in as well. She walked in slowly behind her and the door shut silently behind herself. Each girl looked at each other for a moment before the silence was finally broken.

"Hi, I'm Bethany Folter." Bethany smiled at the two and stretched out her hand. She was determined to make the 53 and if this was where she was going to stay when she did, than she was also determined to have a good start.

"Hi, my name's Katie Prowler." Katie stepped closer and shook her hand. Katie, on arriving at the tower, had promised herself that she would be a little more open in the Watchtower and at least speak every once in a while. After she had they had finished shaking hands Chrystal hesitated before stepping up and shaking Bethany's hand.

"Chrystal Rost." Chrystal introduced herself.

Katie walked over to the bed on the far side of the room and placed her bags on it. She sat down quietly and looked at the others. Beth and Chris looked at the bunk bed in front of them. Both of their eyes fell on the top bunk and their head turned to look at each other.

"I get the top bunk!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"I can fly, so I think I should get the top." Bethany said with a smirk as she began to float upward thinking she had won the unspoken argument. Just as she lifted off the ground she felt a hand around her ankle and she looked down. Chrystal was smiling up at her as she spoke.

"So, can I." Beth was taken back at this realization but it soon turned into an argument for the top.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you can fly. I do it more often."

"What does that have to do with anything! It's a bed!"

"If it's just a bed why do you care if you get the top or not?"

"Why do you?"

"I'm used to sleeping on the top bunk, it reminds me of home!"

"Where do you live?"

"In Tornado Valley on the border of Kansas."

It continued for a few minutes all the while Katie sat on her bed and chuckled at the two. But Storm had finally had enough and swooped down from his resting place on a tall lamp to land on Chrystal's shoulder.

"Well then, more people die from falling out of bed than dying from a tornado, so why the heck would you sleep on the top bunk in the first-" She stopped in mid-sentence to listen to Storm's frustrated and annoyed squawking. She turned her head and crossed her arms as he continued his lecture about being polite and generous. Realizing that she wasn't listening he angrily pecked her on the cheek.

"Ow, alright, alright, I'm tired of arguing about this anyway . . . You can have the top." She said stubbornly but quickly let it go and sat down on the bottom bunk. Though she wouldn't admit it, she hated loosing in anything, but was willing to give it up anyway. As Bethany took her place at the top bunk she stared at Chrystal who was now stroking Storm's shining feathers.

"Thanks." Beth said and the room became silent. She finally laughed. "Looks like that bird pretty much made up your mind for you."

"Yeah, Storm's been kinda like the parent in my life, and he won't take no for an answer. You stubborn bird." She said as she stared at Storm who gave her a playful peck on the wrist as he sat on her arm.

"You can talk to birds?" Katie asked as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

Chrystal merely nodded as she was lost in her own thoughts. Katie could tell that Chrystal didn't like talking about it, and It took all of Katie's strength to hold back her curiosity and read Chrystal's mind. As she went into her own thoughts to distract her from others, the room fell silent.

Bethany Folter sighed inwardly. She smiled. She was lucky; it would have been hard if none of them would have gotten along.

/JL\

Nick Talsome calmy slid his ID card through the scanner of room 26. As the door slid open he was relieved to see someone he actually knew.

"Collin?" He said, raising his eyebrow as he walked in. Collin who was talking to another boy, one with blond hair and brown eyes, turned around to face Nick.

"Nick?" Collin walked over to him with a smile on his face. "Now what are the chances of that?"

"Very, very slim." Nick answered and returned the smile. Collin, remembering the third boy in the room, turned to the new kid.

"Nick Talsome, this is Carson Folter." Collin gestured to the boy beside him.

"Hey, nice to meet you Nick, uh . . . Talsome." Carson's smile grew as he tried to hold back a laugh. Nick's eyes narrowed.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just . . . Ha, Nick you need to grow Talsome! Ha, ha, do you get it? Talsome, you know as in tall and some!" Carson continued to laugh while Nick rolled his eyes.

"This is great." He said quietly to himself while shaking his head. Collin nudged him with his shoulder and whispered.

"Let's hope we can get use to it."

"I'm starting to wonder if hope even exists in this universe anymore." Nick mumbled as Collin flew himself up to the top bunk he had claimed, and Carson had finally settled down.

"So, is this all of us then? I thought there would be four, since you know, there's like four beds in here." Carson said keeping his wide smile despite the other boys' sarcastic remarks.

"Well, at least he can count." Nick mumbled once again, as he threw his bag up to the top bunk opposite of Collin's.

Just at that moment, as if on cue, the fourth member of their group entered through the door. The boy, who looked around sixteen, was tall and muscular, with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. Unfortunately for the four roommates, Nick, having a photographic memory, recognized him immediately and he wasn't happy about it.

"Zachery Mason or should I say, Jeffery Colen, or I've heard it's now back to Jonathon Calasor." Nick said angrily with his arms crossed, towards the older and tougher boy in front of him.

"The Talsome, that's just great. I had to be stuck with one of the few people I really dislike." Jonathon crossed his arms and scowled as he said this.

"Few?-I'm surprised you're being so kind, for someone as stupid and selfish as you." Nick retorted.

"Me! You're the one who didn't have the sense to stop what you were doin' and do something right for once."

"And what about you!"

"It's called family, Talsome. Oh, wait, you wouldn't know anything about that anyway." Jonathon said with a smirk while Nick's anger rose. Nick balled his hands into fists ready to jump Jonathon at a moments notice.

"Shut up, Jonny, I wouldn't want a family like your's anyway!"

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?"

"What do you think? You stole my money!

"It was mine in the first place!" Jonathon shouted and Nick shook his head and raised a taunting eyebrow.

"Is there no honor among thieves?" He said, but Jonathon's face remained a stoic expression.

"Now you sound like him."

"Who?" Nick asked, but he knew already.

"You know. In fact you're starting to sound like all of them, more and more everyday." Jonathon said as his muscles tensed in anger. Nick was silent, but continued to hold his stare. The young Lantern and Carson stood in the back of the room watching them with wide eyes all the while thinking that they would probably die in the crossfire of these two fighters. Truthfully neither of them could make out which side was the right one to be on.

"Why are you here, Jonathon?" Nick finally asked, using his head to end the argument. Jonathon hesitated before he relaxed and answered.

"Same as you, I guess. To right the wrongs and be the hero for once."

**Tell me what you think and review!!! By the way Happy Thanksgiving!!**


End file.
